


-I don't want your flowers-

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Caught, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Love, Flowers, Genderbending, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Platonic Romance, Romance, Roses, Teen Romance, White Day, angry karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Akabane Karma and Asano Gakushuu, please turn off the microphone of the student council room and come to my office immediately. I forbid you start a relationship or any physical act without talking with you. Thank you.— Said Asano Gakuhou from his office. It was at that time when the couple thought escape to Siberia together for never return. / Gakushuu x Fem!Karma</p>
            </blockquote>





	-I don't want your flowers-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't want your flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252463) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR). 



> English is not my mother tongue, so i apologize for any error or bad expression. I tried ~

—If you think that i'm late on purpose i will tell you that is not true and...

Karma's words were cut off when she realized what was happening around her table.

The girl had gone to class slamming the door, with bad mood and making it clear she didn't want any kind of reproach for being five minutes late. She had the uniform in bad position, with a couple of buttons on his jacket buttoned where it was not because of the rush, the slightly crooked skirt and a lowered sock, while her long red hair was tousled from running and her backpack hanging from their shoulders. At first glance anyone could say that had risen late and that, for once in her life, had decided to voluntarily go to class. And while many might say this as a miracle, as all were aware of the desire of Karma for skipping classes, there was a symbol that they had to be careful.

Because it was White Day and no one would be benefited if Karma began to gossip, the boys of the class much less. If in Valentine's Day she and Nakamura had fun seeing how the girls gave chocolates to guys, now that day they were going to have a great time seeing the guys returned the favor to girls. And nobody need to say that all the boys who had decided to give something to a girl, had a fear and an internal panic that were striving not to show.

Of course, that was important until go to class and see what was on Karma's desk.

That was primarily the reason why more than half of the class (Nakamura first), stood and around the table, watching carefully what was there prostrate and beginning to think conclusions about what was going on. And seeing that, it was normal that Karma had quieted and looked his companions with curiously, because of their bodies she couldn't see her desk. At least they had the consolation that Korosensei had not arrived.

—What are you doing?— Asked the redhead.

Some turned to that question and she could notice the condescending glances and amused smiles addressed to her. It gave her a bad feeling, especially when some seemed look at her with some kind feeling of revenge.

—Karma! My friend!— Nakamura exclaimed with a huge smile in her face.— Why don't you come to your desk and sit?

The tone with she had spoken joined the mocking smiles of others started a disconcerted her. But that didn't prevent her actions and she finally approached to her desk slowly, dodged two or three companions prevented her up from her desk and prepare to sit. And all this with the intention of knowing what the hell was there, because curiosity was killing her.

When she knew, she wish had stayed at home for all day.

Because a rose, a fucking and a perfect red rose was on his desk.

Maybe, that flower and the place where it was wouldn't have much importance in a normal day, but that was not a normal day, was the White Day, and it was Karma. Is a day where the boys gave gifts to the girls who had given them something in Valentine's Day, and today an anonymous had put a red rose on her desk and this could have a lot of meanings. And while Karma can only look that flower with her eyes open and her mind in blank, the class E have already many questions to her and how she passed Valentine's Day, some with a smile in their face. Because tit for tat, and now Karma had a kind of secret admirer and a lot of people waiting to know who is the "afortunate".

Great. The best White Day of her life.

—Well...—Said Nakamura smiling more.— Isn't it pretty?

Karma didn't know what to say, but she gave reason Nakamura in silent. It's true that the flower was beautiful, the only bad was the person who had given to her.

For get started, Karma had always kept in secret that she had given to _him_ chocolate on Valentine's Day. But she had made an anonymous way to ensure that he wouldn't know, because if he knew she would end humilliate and broken. Unfortunately for her, the fact of having a red rose on his desk not only meant that he had caught her, it means that he was returning the gesture for... For what? To tease her? Most likely, she knew him too well. And it was only the thought that he was mocking her with that rose, that made she clench her fists and lowered his head angrily. She would think that their assumptions were wrong, but she know him and the relationship that they led... What else could be? Moreover, she was sure that this rose was the typical gift that he give to all the girls in White Day, because he's obviously popular and loved and he had to keep that reputation giving a rose to each woman in high school even if he was secretly laughing at them in silence. Sure that he hand't given the flowers in person because he wouldn't bother to give a flower in person to anyone, much less to her.

That rose was beautiful, yes. But it was a clearly message that seemed to say "You're like the others" and "Fuck you".

—I don't want it.— She muttered with an angry tone.

Some noticed his humor change but others don't. Anyway, even if they did, nobody could tell anything.

—What did you say?— Nakamura asked curiously. Apparently she hadn't heard right.

—I said that I didn't want it. Take it off on my desk and do what you please with it, I don't care.

A tense silence covered the room, causing some look on the redhead and her sudden anger. It was obvious that they were missing something.

—Oh... Why? It's a beautiful gesture.—Nakamura said quickly.— Don't do this to Nagisa, he has been spent money on you.

When the girl named Nagisa, all eyes turned toward him, who was behind the scene without say anything. Some looks were accusatory and others fun, but the important thing was that everyone thought it was him who had left that flower on Karma's desk. So, the poor boy could only stay in his place and restore the look with a slight frown.

—It was not me.— Answered nervous.

—And then... Who was?— Okajima asked curiously.

Interestingly, all eyes turned away from Nagisa to see Itona and Terasaka, who were together on the other side of the class. As expected, both realized how they were looking at and what they were implying with it. It was natural that the two look at them with resentment.

—What happen in your heads?— Said Terasaka.

—Who do you think I am? I have proud and esteem.— Answered Itona indifferently.

Okay, with that they were confirmed that neither of these two had been. So the next option was...

—N-No... Why do you look at me?— Said Okuda blushing and trying to escape from the scene.

—If Okuda hasn't been, who?—Kayano thought aloud. She didn't say, but she wanted to know who had noticed Karma in that way.— Ma-Maehara?

Everyone looked at the blond for this accusation of the green-haired girl while this raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

—I would have done if I had money.— He answered.

Some were concerned for the rare reponse, but others like Isogai (which was next to his friend), smiled nervously and ignored him. Of course they didn't stop and now the eyes of his companions looks at the class representative, who had to shake his head.

—When I went to class, the flower was already on her desk. Megu can confirm.— Said the boy with naturally.

Megu gave him the reason and no one could discuss, all knew that both were always the first to reach the building in the mornings. So they left the task of looking each others and returned to look at Karma, who had been in silent and motionless since they had begun to take conclusions, something too weird coming from her. So they began to have reason to worry.

—If it wasn't one of the class... Who was?— Kayano asked curiosly.

—No. The question here is...—Nakamura started to say as passed one arm on the shoulders of Karma.— Karma, dear... Who did you give chocolate on Valentine's Day?

For a moment, it seemed that Karma not going to answer, because she refused to raise her head and talk. However, it was when she threw his backpack on the floor with a sudden movement, pushed Nakamura and catch the rose strongly, when they realized that they had been a complete mistake try to get into Karma's life.

Gritting the rose strongly in her hands and with her amber eyes glinting with anger, a murderous and a dark aura of the redhead seemed to increase as she muttered almost furiously intelligible things.

—That idiot...— Said more angry that ever.— He will know.

~0.0~

When Gakushuu felt a light touch on his shoulder and noticed the surprised look that Ren was behind him, he concluded that would not happen anything good.

And as always, he was right.

—What's u...?

He couldn't keep talking because his half-eaten lunchbox, ended up on the floor because of a slap by that person.

He didn't know why Karma was in the main building during the lunchtime, much less why she was in the hallway of his class in front of him and slaping his hand to throw down his lunch. But he assumed that she was angry.

He was a little surprised when looks the anger expression that carried the girl, the hand which had given the slap, the rose that he had bought the previous evening in one on her hands and a strawberry milkshake which the girl had been drinking. He guessed that the redhead had decided to say him something during lunchtime and she probably had been hungry along the way. But he didn't understand why she was so angry and why the E class student seemed to want to kill him with her eyes. Of course the fact of see his poor lunchbox on the floor, put him a bit of nerves.

—You...

Karma couldn't finish to speak because before she could react, Gakushuu's hand given her a strong slap on his own, making that the strawberry milkshake finished in the floor. The boy had done so fast, moving his hand with such precision and with such a serious expression that anyone who looked the scene couldn't say anything, he attacked so quickly.

For anyone would have meant a fair deal between both: Karma has thrown him the lunchbox, so Gakushuu throws her milkshake. Equality for all.

But Karma was angry, so angry. And the fact that Gakushuu returned the slap only made her more angry. And if she's angry, she not reasoned well. And if she not reasoned well, they had a big problem.

—You're more idiot than you appear! You are happy?— Claimed the girl crossly.

—Yes, you have left me without lunch. Throw your milkshake is the best decision that I could make.— Answered Gakushuu.

—I don't care the milkshake! Stupid!

—Then why are you angry? If you don't care, buy another and go to your class.

—What the hell is wrong with you?!

—And you? You have come here only for throw my lunch or what?

—No! I came for return you this!

Before Gakushuu could say anything more, the rose that had appeared that morning in Karma's desk was launched with force to Gakushuu's head, who couldn't catch it on time and saw the flower fell to the floor.

He would have left the disscussion there, could have left Karma go to her class, have told to Ren that little scene in the hallway was normal and not worry about that. But the words that the redhead said as she left, was what made him change his mind.

—Next time you want to humiliate me, don't do this. This only makes you look more insensitive than you already are.

Enough.

That words was worrying and more than he was willing to endure Karma, at least that day.

It was why the girl didn't have time to take more than two steps before he grabbed her arm and began dragging her down the hallway, ignoring the curious glances toward them. Obviously Karma began to threaten him, try to hit him, move abruptly to shake his arm off and ask for help to a couple of students and Ren in the distance, thinking that someone would help her. They all looked, but were afraid to intervene, because was the student council president dragging Karma like a doll down the school despite her kicks, scratches and bites. And for five or ten minutes (which neither counted), Karma tried to pull away for Asano with all her forces to prevent her feets continue following him involuntarily, while Gakushuu didn't say nothing.

The door to the student council room was opened and closed hard when they were inside, something that didn't surprise anyone. Seeing how Karma was angry and Gakushuu's serious expression, they thought that something bad would happen there.

Gakushuu almost sighed with relief when saw that the student council room was empty, the others members were eating or around their classes, so they were alone in the room. And seeing this, he decided released Karma's arm...

Big mistake.

The girl in her desire to get away from him and still blinded by anger that apparently had repressed all the morning, rushed on his table in the student council room, where were his folders, documents, materials, works and the microphone that was used to talk over the PA at the school. And without resentment, Karma extended her arms and put all his strength in drag most of the content of the table to the floor, causing a loud bang. Documents, pens and others things flew by that part of the room, landing on the floor while the owner looked that show and destruction. While, the microphone was overturned in the middle of the table, next to a folder and a case that had been on top.

—What are you doing?— Asked Gakushuu trying to appear calm. He knew that if Karma was altered, or she hit him the face or she will alter more and hit him the face. And none of the two options was beneficial for either.

So, the boy decided to breathe, ignore the horrible act that Karma had caused around his table and don't care for the triumphant smile on the girl's face.

—You deserve it!— Replied the girl.— You shouldn't have brought me here!

—If I've brought you here it's because I want to talk you in private.— Said Gakushuu.— Do me a favour and please, don't destroy more tables.

—I'll do whatever I want, for your information.— Continued replicating the redhead.— All this it's because you have humiliated me.

Gakushuu sighed heavily.

—Humiliate you? What are you talking about?

This seemed to infuriate Karma, who began to blush of anger as he clenched his fists. If looks could kill, he don't know what would have been of him.

—You know it very well! Don't play with me!—She said with angry.— I'm talking about the red rose that you left this morning on my desk! It was you! True?

Gakushuu was in silent for a moment and then looked away. It's true that it was he.

—I knew it!— Replied Karma.— And you don't have nothing to say?! Are you going to stand there without giving me a damn reason?! I should have hit you in the face!

—I don't know what reason do you want.— Said the boy beginning to be tired of this situation.— I don't know why you think that this is a humiliation, it's just...

—How don't take it like that?! It's impossible not to interpret it otherwise!— The girl interrupted him.— You can fool your dumb students with your damn roses, I wont fall into the trap! I don't want your flowers! I know that you know that I gave you chocolate in Valentine's Day anonymously and you have used this day to tell me that you know! That damn rose is just a joke that you used to tell me that you're best than me! I'm not stupid!

Gakushuu was quiet, listening all revelation in silent and slightly opening his eyes with surprise.

—I bet that it's funny to you giving flowers to the girls during White Day when they are nothing more than puppets for you! You are the worst! And the best thing is that you can't do it face to face, well! You're on the top of everything, making fun of people and believing that yourself is superior to them! If you're going to laught at me for being weak and stupid for gave you chocolate, do it in my face and not send so obvious indirect in front on my class, who was wondering what the hell I did in Valentin'es Day for have a flower in my desk and...

—Karma, I like you.

Silence.

That words was like a bucket of cold water to Karma, who stayed in silence and looked the boy with surprise, incapable of understand.

—Eh?— Asked the girl with a look of pure disbelief.

—I like you.

Asano repeated these words shrugging his shoulders and looking calmly. As if to say that it was the most natural among them.

Karma was speechless, not knowing what to answer even though Gakushuu had said that twice. She seemed in a trance.

—I have always liked you. I din't know you had given to me chocolate on Valentine's Day, I've just know.— He followed talking while looked her with attention.— I thought you hated me but I never thought that you're idiot.

—I-I...

—About the flower. You know how difficult was to me giving to you the flower?— He said ignoring how Karma was blushing.— First, I had to endure Sakakibara for a month, day after day, week after week, because he was behind me and convincing me that give you something for White Day even though you detest me. Then, when I went to buy it, I spent an hour fighting with the florist because I couln't find a rose which seemed good for you. And today, I had to got up at half past five, run away from home with the principal in the hall, go to the fucking mountain, sneak into the E class building and leave you there the damn flower. And what I find after that? You angry and jealous, saying that I'm laughing at you when was the opposite. So yes, Akabane, I like you. I like you for some time, so stop being paranoid and relax.

By the time he finished that speech, both were as blushed like tomatoes and looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Although a certain air of guilt had settled between them.

—I don't know... I...—Said Karma embarrassed and more relaxed than earlier.

—Nevermind, I would have thought that sort of things too. We used to be like this after all.— Admitted Gakushuu. It was true that he hadn't done well, if he had given the flower in person, Karma wouldn't have been angry.— But who do you think I am? I don't give flowers to anyone so easily.

—And why do you give it to me then?— Karma replied lowering her head.

—Because is you.

Gakushuu said that with simplicity and security, surprising the girl and making her feel a little bad for her actions.

—B-But your flower.— She started to said— I've thrown you at your head.

—Don't worry, I'll buy you other.— Said the boy.— Is White Day after all.

—We could...?

—Yes Karma, we can go shopping together.

—And then...?

—Yes, I'll buy you a milkshake. But you have to compense my mother's lunchbox.

—Gakushuu.

—What?

—I like you too.

—I know.

—But you're stupid and an insensitive who can't deal with girls.

—And you're a crazy who throwing things for the halls and offices.

—But you like me.

—Yes Karma, yes. And you like me.

Karma smiled to the other and Gakushuu watched her in his place also with a genuine smile too. The heavy atmosphere of the room was gone and they were with a better mood.

It would be the same if Asano Gakuhou's voice hadn't been sounded from the speakers of the school, interrupting the atmosphere and leaving them in blank.

—Akabane Karma and Asano Gakushuu, please turn off the microphone of the student council room and come to my office immediately. I forbid you start a relationship or any physical act without talking with you. Thank you.

When the couple looked at the microphone and realised that the folder was pressing the power button and saw the green light intimating that had issued their entire conversation through the speakers of the school, they seriously thought escape to Siberia together for never return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~
> 
> First of all, I apologize for any bad expressión or bad ortography in this one-shot. I tried to translate it well but I think that there may be something wrong.
> 
> And yes, I know that White Day was months ago, but I wrote the original fic that day so xD I know that Fem!Karma could be strange in this fic, but I use it for a reason: Mainly it's because the White Day is a day where the boys give things to the girls, I know that I could write this with the original Karma (?) but the White Day isn't so popular like Valentine's Day and is more famous in Japan than other countries. In Valentine's Day I wrote three Karushuu fics, one normal and two with the Fems (Someday I'll translate it) but in these case I think was more convenient write only with Fem!Karma. And the other reason is because I love my Fem!Karma, she's fabulous (?)
> 
> I think that the best thing of this one-shot is the final. It's the best final that I have wrote (?)
> 
> And then... I only hope someone like it and thanks for reading ~
> 
> See you ~


End file.
